


we still love you (we will miss you)

by catgenderclover



Series: lesbianinnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (tubbo doesnt know), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, HEY YALL COME GET UR JUICEE, Lowercase, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), accidental misgendering, clementimes funeral!, no beta we die like ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Summary: we still love you.we will miss you.we still love you.is it bliss?clementime crashing her own funeral :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: lesbianinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 606





	we still love you (we will miss you)

tubbo wasn’t ready for this.

he doesn’t think he could ever be ready for this. no matter how much he prepared, he couldn’t be ready for the gut-wrenching dread of walking onto a platform, having a funeral for his best friend. he glances towards the crowd, all dressed in black. ranboo, niki, quackity, bad, fundy, and more. 

philza had fled. tubbo had… no clue where he was. did he really not care enough to show up to his own son's funeral? or maybe he just didn’t want to step back into l’manberg, knowing he was a wanted man.

tubbo takes the stand, clutching his compass close to his heart. there was no body found, so there couldn’t be a burial, but it was the thought. the young president awkwardly fumbles with the microphone, trying to get it to his height.

he takes a deep breath, smoothing his suit down.

he could do this.

“erm, hi everyone. thank you all for coming… i’m sure tommy would’ve appreciated it if he was here to see it.” 

taking a deep breath, he wrings his hands together. “i… um, i know we all miss him. i wish i would’ve visited him earlier– maybe i could’ve done something to stop him. i never knew… i never thought he would get that bad. i still don’t understand why,” deep breaths, tubbo. “but i suppose we won’t be able to know.” he says with a soft laugh. no one laughs back.

he’s about to deliver his eulogy, the one that he rushed together in a fit of tears and unanswered sobs, when he hears a loud crack. he turns towards the noise, and he sees… something?

whoever it is using an invisibility potion, but they have netherite armor on. they seem to be frozen, accidentally having stepped on a branch. the figure coughs, and two more figures appear, both in armor as well.

tubbo sighs. really? drama at his best friend's funeral? he couldn’t have shit, huh? 

the potions wear off, and the sight stuns tubbo into silence.

it’s…clementine, philza, and technoblade. immediately, philza starts sighing and mumbling to himself. “i told y’all that we should’ve brought more invisibility potions.”

tubbo takes a shaky step forward, squinting. 

“…tommy? is that… really you? i– aren’t you dead?” he sputters, feeling close to tears as he clutches the compass. 

(unbeknownst to her, the letter never reached tubbo, due to a certain masked man.)

clementine flinches a bit, taking her helmet off as she holds her own compass out. she lets out a loud sigh, shaking slightly.

“um. guess i’m crashing my own funeral?” she laughs, and technoblade looks like he’s going to have an aneurysm, pulling his face into his hands. “oh my god. clem, you do know what incognito means, right? you’re doing the exact fucking opposite of that.”

tubbo feels like he is going to faint. 

what the fuck?

“tommy– i– how– you–” he moves his hands rapidly, and the audience is watching, a mix of confused and concerned.

clem puts a hand up, frowning. “did you not get my letter?”

“what letter?”

“oh.” she frowns slightly, mumbling to herself quietly.

“okay, so i guess you don’t know then. hrm. uh, hi tubbo! i’m clementine, my pronouns are she/her, and i am very not dead, despite what you saw in logstedshire.” she holds a hand out for him to shake, and tubbo pauses.

oh, fuck oh shit he’s been misgendering and deadnaming his best friend at his–no, her own funeral.

“oh. oh. i– i’m sorry for not…using the right name. i didn’t know. but still! how are you not dead? everything was blown up, and the tower…!” he frowns, stepping forward to shake her hand.

clem tilts her head, and shakes it. “the blowing up wasn’t me. that was… someone else. i fell into the water after the tower.” taking a shaky step forward, she pulls clementine into a tight hug. 

“i’m so sorry. i’m– i missed you so much– i just… i thought you wouldn’t want to see me– i’m sorry.” he mumbles into her shoulder, trying not to cry.

clementine hugs him back, resting her chin on his back. “i’m sorry too. i didn’t realize how much pressure you were under, and i should’ve put you guys– family– before the discs.” 

tubbo smiles softly, and gives her a squeeze before pulling away. technoblade is standing awkwardly, knowing him and phil are kinda wanted. 

tubbo swears under his breath, running a hand through his hair. right. 

“how… how long have you been out there?”

clem counts on her fingers, thinking for a moment. “’round two or three weeks since i left logstedshire.”

tubbo lets out a shaky breath, and pushes back the tears. those can come later. right now, he should focus on his friend. she’s not dead.

after a long explanation, an awkward funeral now that the person they were supposed to be mourning was there, and a few more hugs, tubbo decides he is going to wreck hell on the person who hurt his best friend.

and, with the help of ghostbur, they rename tubbo’s compass.


End file.
